NOSTRA STORIA
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: CLOUD ES UN JOVEN PROVENIENTE DE UNA FAMILIA ACOMODADA. EN UNA OCASIÓN EN SU HUÍDA DE CASA CONOCE A ZACK, UN CHICO COMÚN DE CLASE MEDIA QUE CAMBIARÁ SU FORMA DE VER LA VIDA.
1. PROLOGUE

**NOSTRA STORIA**

"El amor siempre llega cuando menos lo esperas, cuando lo encuentres cerciórate de que es de verdad, si es así no lo dejes ir jamás"

Desde el día en que nací, mi vida no ha sido del todo grata cada día miro al cielo y me pregunto si en verdad existo por un propósito, sin embargo hasta ahora aquella respuesta que anhelo aún no ha sido dada.

Nací en medio de una familia acomodada, fui el único hijo de mis padre; mi madre falleció en cuanto nací y mi padre, un hombre de negocios que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo ocupado en su trabajo, algunas veces creo que es más importante que yo.

-Cloud –llamó un hombre

-¿Sí padre?

-Veo que ya despertaste

-Hm

-Te llamé porque tengo que hacer un viaje a Alemania

-¿De nuevo?

-Así es, firmaremos un contrato con una compañía

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No lo sé, pero me imagino que puedes arreglártelas

-Me las he arreglado desde hace dieciséis años

-Cloud, hijo sabes lo importante que es mi trabajo

-Lo sé, lo sé

-Si no fuera por eso no tendríamos esta gran mansión

-Sí, claro

-Señor, es hora de irnos –indicó el chofer, un hombre serio y mayor

-Cuídate –se despidió mientras entraba en el auto

Cuando el vehículo se había alejado, Cloud se mantuvo unos segundos con la mirada vacía.

-Cambiaría todo esto porque fueras mi padre al menos una vez…

Tiempo después volvió dentro para encontrarse sólo con la servidumbre que se ocupaban más de sus deberes que por lo que pudiese desear su joven amo.

El rubio solía pasear por el vecindario como cualquier otra persona, su padre le habia prohibido salir fuera solo, debido a su posición social podría estar en situaciones peligrosas pero ello no le importaba al rubio que escapaba de la seguridad.

Ese día aprovechando la ausencia de su progenitor salió a caminar, por un tiempo caminó sin rumbo fijo, de pronto llegó a algún lugar que no conocía.

-¿En donde estoy?

Sin percatarse, tres sujetos se le aproximaron por detrás.

-Vaya, vaya ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

-No parece ser de por aquí

-¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco con el chico?

Cloud retrocedió un poco temeroso pero evitó demostrarlo.

-¡Déjenme en paz! No les tengo miedo

-No te hagas el difícil

Los tres sujetos le rodearon, uno le tomó por detrás tapándole la boca, otro le sujetó las manos para inmovilizarlo y el tercero se disponía a hacerle daño, se acercó tomando la camiseta del menor.

-Veamos si continúas fanfarroneando después de que te haga pedazos tu linda cara

-Jajajaja y después… –se relamió el labio- te haremos gemir tan dulce –dijo el segundo

Cloud se aterró al sentirse acorralado, le llevaron hasta un callejón y le golpearon por un rato sin poder defenderse, entonces cuando estos decidieron continuar le recostaron en el suelo e inmovilizaron de manos y pies.

-Es hora de divertirnos

Este estaba a punto de sacarle la ropa al rubio pero fue detenido por una voz detrás de ellos.

-Son muy valientes al aprovecharse de un niño y tres contre uno

-¡¿Quién eres?¡ -preguntó molesto el mismo sujeto

Al mirar a quien les insultaba empezaron a temblar soltando al rubio.

-Zack

-El mismo –caminó hacia ellos

-Nosotros…

-¡Lárguense!

-Pero…

-¡Dije que se largaran!

Al instante los tres salieron huyendo. Zack se acercó al chico, serio, se miraron algunos segundos hasta que el primero le extendió la mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –indiferente intentó levantarse ignorando la ayuda del otro pero cayó de rodillas por el dolor

-Vamos –le tomó en brazos con gran familiaridad

-¿Qué-qué haces?

-Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pié

Sin preguntar, Zack caminaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?

El moreno no le respondió simplemente siguió de frente hasta un pequeño edificio, subió las escaleras dteniéndose en una puerta al fondo, la abrió y entró en él apartamento. Cloud logró notar apenas una cama, una mesa y otras cosas que antes no había visto en su morada.

-Bienvenido a mi departamento –colocándole en su cama

-¿Q-qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó nervioso

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño –sacando un botiquín- tenemos que curar esas heridas, no queremos que se infecten ¿verdad? –dijo con una gran sonrisa

Zack se sentó a su lado, abrió la caja y emprendió a limpiar las laceraciones de su invitado.

-Por cierto soy Zack Fair

-…Cloud, Cloud Strife

-Dime Cloud…

-…

-¿No eres de por aquí verdad?

-…no

-¿Te perdiste?

-No exactamente –se volvió para que el moreno no notara que mentía

-¿Y… qué hace alguien como tú en este vecindario?

-¿Cómo yo?

-No pareces alguien que anda en vecindarios como este

-…

-Disculpa

-Olvídalo

-Después de curarte te llevaré al subterráneo porque dudo mucho que sepas como salir de este lugar

-¿El … subterráneo?

-Ya sabes el tren que pasa por debajo del suelo ¿o vas a decirme que nunca has usao uno? –dijo en broma

Cloud se sonrojó ante el comentario ya que nunca había viajado en subterráneo, Zack notó su reacción y se sintió mal por lo dicho, prefirió callar por el rato siguiente dedicándose a curar las heridas.

La noche había caído y Zack recién terminaba con su labor.

-Se ha hecho de noche –dijo Cloud mirando por la ventana

-Es verdad ¿por qué no te quedas por hoy y mañana que estés mejor podrás volver por tu propio pié a casa

-De cualquier forma nadie me espera –espetó en un susurro con tristeza

-¿Eh? – Zack logró notar la simpleza de sus sentimientos

-No, nada

-Entonces

-Está bien

-Ok, por ahora comamos algo ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Hm

-No soy buen cocinero pero al menos no tendremos hambre –ambos rieron

Por alguna razón, Cloud se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar, en cuanto a Zack, a pesar de no conocerle aceptó la propuesta de éste después de todo algo le atraía, sin darle mucha importancia lo dejó pasar.

Esa noche mientras cenaban, Zack le contaba algunas cosas; sobre su infancia, el como tras quedar huérfano se aferró a la vida por su cuenta y el como se había ganado el respeto en las calles.

Al escucharle, Cloud se mantuvo distante de contar sobre sí por vergüenza. En efecto lo tenía todo pero tan solo le bastaba pedirlo para que le fuera otorgado.

Así se mostró interesado en conocer al moreno que le utilizaba para evitar hablar de sí mismo.

-Gracias a eso ahora esos tipos no se meten conmigo –explicaba Zack orgulloso

-Ya veo

-Ah, es tarde mejor vayamos a dormir Cloud

-Sí, está bien

-Tú duermes en la cama y yo en el suelo

-De acuerdo –espetó arrogante dirigiéndose a la cama

Zack se limitó a reír para sus adentros por la actitud del rubio.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron temprano por la luz que se colaba desde la ventana.

-Bien chico me dio gusto conocerte

-A mí también

El pelinegro lo había llevado al subterráneo sin pronunciar palabra como si no quisiera que fuese real tener que despedirse. Cloud sentía un extraño sentimiento que no lograba descifrar.

-Este te llevará lo más cerca de tu casa, desde ahí ¿podrás ingeniártelas o prefieres que te aompañe?

-¡No!

-¿Eh? No te enojes, sólo quería ser amable

-No, quiero decir que hasta aquí está bien, gracias

-¿Seguro?

-Asintió

-Entonces, hasta luego cuídate

El rubio subió al vagón algo angustiado. Desde el cristal con el tren en movimiento veía como la silueta del moreno se perdía.

-¿Qué es esta sensación?

* * *

BIENVENIDS A OTRA MÁS DE MIS NOVELAS DE FFVII - CLOUDXZACK.

**COMENARIO ACERCA DE "NOSTRA STORIA" **: EN ESTA OCASIÓN ESPERO CAMBIAR UN POCO LA DIRECCIÓN DE LA TRAMA POR ALGO MÁS MADURO. INTANTARÉ HACER LA CONTINUIDAD MÁS EXTENSA, CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGOS A PARTIR DEL PRIMERO Y MÁS CAPÍTULOS PARA EL DELEITE DE QUIENES ME HAN SEGUIDO DESDE EL INICIO.

ÉSTA ES ÚNICAMENTE LA INTRODUCCIÓN AL TÓRRIDO ROMANCE ENTRE CLOUD Y ZACK, HABRÁ DRAMA, RISAS E INCLUSO LLANTO. DESDE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE INICIA "NOSTRA STORIA" (NUESTRA HISTORIA), ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS (ENGLISH, ESPAÑOL) Y DE PASAR POR MI PERFIL PARA ENTERARSE DE LAS NOVEDADES EN MI COLECCIÓN Y EN MIS OTRAS WEBSITE.

TAKE CARE SEE YOU LATER

**YUKI HANEDA**


	2. CHAPTER II

**NOSTRA STORIA**

"Creer en los demás es el mayor poder del mundo"

De vuelta en la mansión Strife, el mayordomo le recibió preocupado por su estado pero sin más tan sólo fue a su habitación.

─ Señorito ¿qué ocurrió? Ayer estuvimos buscándolo por todas partes estuvimos por llamar a la policía

─ No ocurrió nada sólo fui a casa de un amigo

─ ¿De un a…migo?

─ ¡Si! –al blondie le había molestado la duda del sirviente- ¿me estás interrogando?

─ Mis disculpas señor –se disculpó haciendo una reverencia

─ Me voy a descansar

─ ¡Pero está herido!, llamaré al doctor inmediátamente

─ ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no es nada!

Salió inmediatamente de ahí directo hasta su habitación dejando con las palabras al hombre. Se deshizo de toda su ropa ya ésta había quedado inservible después de todo que eran un par de prendas. Llenó la bañera introduciéndose en ella se relajó debía olvidar todo lo ocurrido, algo como eso no era como para recordar y si su padre se enteraba seguro tendría problemas.

Los días transcurrieron y ambos volvieron a sus vidas, el padre de Cloud había vuelto a casa para pasar tiempo con su hijo. El rubio imaginó una reunión para ambos después de varios meses en que su padre se dedicó a sus negocios por completo, era lo único que necesitaba, además no era una persona muy sociable y no tenía muchos amigos o al menos a quien pudiese llamar de esa forma.

─ Tal vez podamos ir de viaje sugirió el blondie

─ Cloud, sabes que no es posible, podemos ir a comer por ahí pero debo volver por si me necesitan

─ ¿Y qué hay de mí, acaso yo no te necesito, alguna vez podrías poner tu trabajo antes que a mí?

─ Cloud…

─ Ya lo sé, siempre dices lo mismo

─ Tienes que entender que. . . –fue interrumpido por el timbre del móvil- un segundo

Ante la respuesta Cloud salió de ahí furioso.

─ ¡Te odio!

─ ¡Cloud!

Entonces apresuró el paso y corrió fuera de la mansión sin detenerse lejos de los límites de la protección de su familia. Las lágrimas empañaban la visión del joven que continuó con todas sus fuerzas sin rumbo fijo como la última vez, ésta ocasión intentaba escapar de todo.

Cuando no pudo más, se rindió y se dejó caer en algún callejón a llorar sus penas. La lluvia comenzó a caer sintiéndose tan miserable volvió a su camino llegó a un parque cercano, se sentó en una banca del lugar a pensar y tal vez en donde pasaría la noche.

─ ¡Maldición! No volveré ahí

─ ¡Hey!

Cloud levantó el rostro encontrándose con una cara conocida.

─ Hola

─ Zack

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, volviste a perderte?

─ No – respondió en un susurro

A pesar de la lluvia, Zack logró notar las lágrimas de éste.

─ ¿Estás bien, te duele algo?

Apenado el blondie se limpió rápido las lágrimas aunque estaba completamente mojado.

─ No es nada, algo entró en mi ojo

─ De acuerdo –no muy convencido prefirió no presionarlo- estás empapado, vamos. . .

El moreno le invitó a cubrirse con su sombrilla, tímido, Cloud se negó por unos segundos. Caminaron bajo el resguardo de la sombrilla sin intercambiar palabras hasta la casa del moreno.

─ Ponte cómodo

─ . . .

Cloud ubicó el sofá estaba realmente cansado y deseaba recostarse en donde fuera.

─ Aquí tienes –Zack le alcanzó una toalla para secarse

─ Gracias

─ No hay de que

Sin prestarle atención continuó con su labor de intento de secado.

─ Deberías ducharte

Cloud le miró extrañado.

─ No lo malinterpretes pero es que puedes resfriarte, vamos. . . –le tomó la mano y prácticamente le arrastró al cuarto de baño

─ Oye

─ Entra –antes de decirlo ya lo había empujado dentro- en un momento te traeré toallas y ropa limpia

Sin darle tiempo el moreno ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí dejando al pobre Cloud confundido. Pensó que tal vez podría tener razón así que se despojó de la polo y los jeans.

Minutos después Zack había vuelto con la ropa, llamó antes de entrar por si estaba el blondie indispuesto.

─ Te dejo las toallas y ropa limpia –le hablaba desde el otro lado de la cortina- tómate tu tiempo

─ Está bien –se sentió apenado sólo con pensar que había una delgada cortina de color entre los dos

Cuando hubo terminado salió donde Zack.

─ Vaya te queda un poco grande mi ropa pero es que eres muy pequeño

Cloud se apenó ante el comentario.

─ Oh, lo siento no era mi intención

─ Olvídalo

─ La cena está lista ¿tienes hambre?

Antes de contestar su estómago lo delató.

─ Un… un poco

─ No te sientas mal, siéntate

Ya en la mesa comenzaron a charlar, después de todo habría que romper el hielo después de varias horas de silencio incómodo.

─ Así que. . . dime Cloud ¿qué te trae por acá?

─ Yo. . .

─ Llámame Zack ¿recuerdas?

─ ¿Eh? Si, bueno Zack. . .

─ Siempre nos encontramos en extrañas situaciones

─ Hm

─ ¿Qué hacías en el parque?

─ Nada

─ No eres muy conversador ¿cierto?

─ …

─ Aunque si no me quieres decir está bien

─ Estaba caminando es todo

─ ¿Y por eso llorabas?

─ ¿Eh?

─ No quiero entrometerme pero parecías muy triste

─ No te preocupes por eso

─ ¿Te escapaste de tu casa?

Cloud le miró sorprendido, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

─ No te sientas mal, no eres el único que tiene problemas en casa

─ . . .

─ Si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte aquí

─ Zack. . .

─ No seas tímido, no es muy grande pero estoy seguro que estarás bien

─ Hm, gracias, sólo será hasta que encuentre un lugar –pensó que por ahora no tenía otra opción

─ No te preocupes, puedes quedarte a vivir aquí no tengo problema con eso

─ Pero. . .

─ Aunque tendrás que pagarme por la renta

─ Yo. . . no tengo dinero

─ No me refería a dinero

─ ¿E. . . en-tonces? –el blondie se imaginaba lo peor

─ ¿Sabes cocinar?

─ No

─ ¿Limpiar?

─ No –su voz se volvía cada menos audible

Zack se arrepintió de hacerle sentir mal.

─ Mmm. . . ya sé

─ . . .

─ Me imagino que estás en la escuela aún, ¿cierto?

─ Sí, estoy en la preparatoria

─ Entonces, eso será eso

─ ¿Qué?

─ Me enseñarás todo lo que sabes

─ ¿Acaso no vas al instituto?

─ ¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije el otro día que no estudio porque trabajo

─ No era mi intención –dijo en un tono poco audible

─ No, no era tampoco mi intensión

Al verle avergonzado no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

─ "_Cada vez que nos abro la boca termino metiendo la pata"_

─ Bien Cloud es hora de ir a dormir

─ Si

Terminaron de limpiar y se dirigieron a descansar.

─ Quédate con la cama y yo con el sofá

Por ese día simplemente fueron a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Zack fue el primero en despertar.

─ Ah, ya es de día, parece que el chico duerme mucho

Se acercó a mirarle más de cerca. La inocencia que se veía en su plácido rostro mientras descansaba llamó la atención del moreno que se quedó mirándole por un rato. Pasó su mano por debajo del flequillo que le cubría apenas el rostro ante éste gesto el blondie se movió un poco por lo que el mayor tuvo que retroceder para evitar ser atrapado.

─ Ah –suspiró- cálmate Zack

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el inquilino despertó.

─ Bien Cloud debo ir a trabajar pero estás en tu casa, puedes comer lo que quieras, ver la televisión. . . o lo que quieras

─ Hm, por cierto Zack. . .

─ Dime

─ ¿Qué es lo que haces?

─ Trabajo en un taller

─ ¿Un taller?

─ ¡Si! Un taller mecánico, desde niño siempre quise correr así que empecé con lo básico aprendiendo a repararlos

─ Entonces, ¿alguna vez has corrido?

─ Sólo en pequeñas carreras, competencias callejeras ya sabes

─ Entiendo

─ Uh, ya es tarde mi jefe va a matarme si llego tarde de nuevo. Cloud. . .

─ ¿Si?

─ . . . cuídate –se despidió con una gran sonrisa

El menor se sonrojó con esto.

─ Cuídate Zack –pronunció cuando el moreno ya se había marchado

Cloud se encontró solo en una casa extraña sin nada más que hacer, las imágenes del día anterior volvían, la pelea con su progenitor aún le dolía.

─ No voy a regresar jamás, si tanto le molesta mi existencia no debió tenerme en primer lugar. Lo odio.

En el taller, Zack pensaba en lo ocurrido. Recordaba cuando miraba a Cloud dormir le parecía tan lindo, tan inocente.

─ ¡Ah! De verdad que es lindo

─ ¿Zack? –le llamó un compañero

─ ¿Si?

─ ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces distraído

─ ¿Yo? No para nada

─ Zack, el magnífico, el varonil tipo que se liga a las mejores ¿está suspirando?

─ Estoy pensando que. . .

─ ¿En qué?

─ Estoy decidido

─ ¿Decidido a qué? ¿Zack?

─ Se terminó mi vida de soltería y libertinaje

─ ¿Qué? Viejo, en serio ¿estás bien?

─ Creo que encontré la razón para cumplir mi sueño

─ Amigo de verdad que no te entiendo, que es lo que dices

─ Ya lo decidí. . .

CONTINUARÁ. . .

**_

* * *

_**

**_*_**_BLONDIE = RUBIO_

_Después de mucho tiempo finalmente he podido continuar ésta historia del tórrido romance entre Cloud y embargo he decidido darle un giro a la historia y modificar un poco lo que había planeado para el desarrolloasí que espero se sientan cómodos y les guste ésta nueva forma de narración además de la nueva adaptación de latrama de "Nostra Storia".  
Ésta es una historia que cómo pueden notar no tiene nada que ver con las personalidades de los protagonistasy mucho menos el mundo real de la misma.  
A todas mis lectoras que esperaron por meses la continuación y dejaron sus comentarios, mensajes privados y demásespero os agrade.  
__Espero review; acepto comentarios, opiniones y críticas én estoy dispuesta a opciones del desarrollo de la trama y la continuación de los capítulos hasta ahora publicados._**_  
_**


	3. CHAPTER III

"Los sueños son una extensión de la fantasía que alcanza la realidad"

Después de un rato, el blondie estaba aburrido de la televisión, no encontraba nada que le interesara o que le entretuviera en lo absoluto.

Empezó a sentir hambre así que fue al refrigerador sin embargo por alguna razón pensó que debía esperar al dueña del apartamento, comenzó a sacar algunos alimentos que encontró, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a imaginar que podría hacer.

─ Bien Cloud, nunca has usado esto tampoco sabes cocinar así que ¿qué harás? Además no sé para que sirven estas cosas nunca las había visto

Finalmente se rindió, cansado de no poder hacer nada tomó su móvil que había apagado el día anterior, lo encendió y miro las llamadas perdidas, su padre había llamado 40 veces al menos y llenado la bandeja de mensajes, optó por borrar todo no quería saber sobre el hombre que siempre ponía antes que a él a todo lo demás. Una vez limpio su mobil llamó a la pizzería y pidió su favorita suponiendo que a Zack le gustaría también, pues no acostumbraba a pensar en los demás.

Al poco rato la pizza llegó al mismo tiempo en que entraba el moreno por la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre en su puerta pensó que su invitado podría tener problemas y se apresuró.

─ ¡Cloud!

─ ¿Zack?

─ ¿Estas bien? – preguntó ansioso mientras le dedicaba una miraba asesina al repartidor

─ Si, pedí una pizza es todo

─ Gracias – terminó el repartidor y se volvió afuera

Zack entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta como evitando que alguien le siguiera.

─ ¿Estás bien? Zack

─ Si, si

─ Vaya me gusta mucho la pizza

─ . . .

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

Se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y eso preocupó al moreno.

─ Quería agardecerte por lo de ayer pero como no sé cocinar. . .

─ "¿_Iba a cocinar, para mí?" _–se sentía importante- no te preocupes me encanta la pizza

─ Que bien, entonces sentémonos a la mesa –como una orden espetó

─ Por supuesto

Cloud se adelantó y se sentó sin importarle el moreno, dio el primer mordisco. A Zack le parecía graciosa la actitud del blondie desde la primera vez había notado la arrogancia de éste pero más allá de molestarle le volvía más interesante.

─ Cloud

─ Hm

─ No me has dicho mucho sobre ti, en realidad no sé nada de ti, sé tu nombre pero además de eso. . .

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

─ No sé, dime ¿de donde eres? La última vez me dijiste que vivías cerca de aquel parque, eso está un poco lejos de aquí

─ Así es

─ ¿Con quien vives?

─ Con mi padre, mi madre murió cuando nací

─ Lo lamento

─ No hay problema

─ ¿Tu padre te maltrata o porque huiste de tu casa?

─ No, al contrario

─ ¿Eh?

─ Nunca está en casa, no tiene tiempo para mí siempre está metido en sus negocios

─ Ya veo, entonces te escapaste porque tu padre no te hace caso

─ . . . lo detesto

─ No está bien que alguien como tú diga ese tipo de cosas

─ ¿¡Qué?

─ Eres una linda persona Cloud y escucharte decir cosas como odiar a alguien es triste. Te conozco muy poco pero tienes un bello rostro es difícil creer que puedes odiar

─ ¿Bello. . . ros-tro? –susurro

─ Así es –le dirigió una tierna mirada

Cloud no pudo seguir de frente y se levantó de la mesa a la ventana de la habitación.

─ Cloud, hay. . . hay algo que debo decirte

Se volvió el blondie para escucharle cuando el moreno se acercó a él logró sonrojarlo aún más.

─ Cloud

─ ¿Qué. . . qué ocurre?

Pasó la mano por su mejilla delicadamente.

─ Yo. . .

─ Za. . .Zack, ¿qué. . .qué haces?

─ Me gustas

Los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, creyendo que era una broma estalló colérico alejando la mano del otro.

─ ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Quien te crees que eres para burlarte de mí de esa forma!

─ ¡No es una broma! De verdad me gustas

─ Si, claro ¿y qué más? –el menor se alejó de ahí intentando zafarse de la situación

Ante esto Zack le giró tomándole por el brazo y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo para besarle, impresionado Cloud no se inmutó por la sorpresa quedó inmóvil, tras unos segundos que se separaron.

─ ¿Ahora me crees?

Cloud aún no reaccionaba así que el otro tuvo que sarandearlo un poco para hacerle reaccionar.

─ Perdóname si no sientes lo mismo pero necesitaba decírtelo

─ Zack

─ Desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, pero si de verdad tú no sientes lo mismo lo entiendo pero no quería arrepentirme de no habértelo dicho

─ Yo. . . estoy confundido

─ Tómate tu tiempo ¿de acuerdo? No me respondas aún hasta que estés seguro

El moreno se volvió y caminó de regreso, mientras tanto el menor se quedó confuso ahí parado.

Transcurrieron un par de días y apenas se dirigían la palabra o se miraban, comían cada uno en un rincón de la habitación pero Cloud era quien lo pasaba peor, su padre continuaba intentando comunicarse con él y encima tenía que resolver sus sentimientos y darle una respuesta a Zack. Después de todo ambos eran hombres, él no sabía nada de éste tipo de cosas, su cabeza era un total caos.

─ ¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy tan confundido

Al siguiente día las llamadas y los mensajes cesaron, se preocupó por ello, al principio estaba molesto pero el que su padre intentara buscarlo le hacía sentir feliz de alguna forma cuando todo cesó se sintió triste de nuevo, imaginó que su padre se habría cansado de buscar y lo abandonaba definitivamente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus bellos ojos azul cielo, se dejó caer en un rincón de la habitación a llorar como aquel día lluvioso.

Sin notarlo en ese momento Zack volvía y logró divisarle en aquel rincón, asustado dejó caer sus cosas y corrió a abrazarle fuertemente.

─ ¡¿Qué ocurre, qué es lo que pasó?

Cloud se impresionó por el acto compasivo del moreno y lloró aún más.

─ ¡¿Quién te ha lastimado? ¡Cloud!

─ Mi padre me ha abandonado, se ha olvidado de mí –entre sollozos se desahogaba con su compañero, en ese momento se sintió protegido entre sus brazos y se permitió abrirse sin pensarlo

El mayor se sintió tan mal, compartía su dolor por alguna razón, le abrazó aún más fuerte contra su pecho.

─ No estás solo, yo estoy aquí y no permitiré que nada te pase, te necesito. . . –después de pronunciar las palabras por un instante la tristeza del menor se detuvo y el otro aprovechó para calmarle con un casto beso

Habiendo calmado al menor se mantuvieron en el suelo, Zack le abrasaba como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

─ Mi. . . padre es un hombre muy importante y también muy ocupado, se dedicó completamente a sus negocios cuando mi madre murió, los últimos días insistió en el móvil pero ahora ha dejado de hacerlo –sonrió tristemente- finalmente se olvidó de mí

─ Jamás voy a abandonarte, te protegeré, no permitiré que vuelvas a derramar otra lágrima, te lo prometo. . .

Los siguientes días se mantuvieron cerca, lo ocurrido aquella tarde definió los sentimientos de ambos, aunque aún no se sentía muy cómodo, Cloud intentaba olvidarse de todo e iniciar una nueva vida al lado de su ahora novio. Zack por su parte se encontraba más animado que nunca, en el taller sus compañeros lo habían notado pero no lograban que confesara la razón de su ánimo.

─ ¿Zack?

─ ¿Sí?

─ Viejo ¿qué te pasa? Desde hace unos días que estás diferente

─ Es que. . . estoy enamorado

─ ¿Qué? ¿de quién?

─ No puedo decírtelo

─ ¿La conozco?

─ No, me temo que no se conocen pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado

─ Vaya, por fin alguien domó al salvaje Zack

Aún le costaba adaptarse al blondie, apenas si se dejaba besar o abrazar. Así que Zack pensó en ayudarle a sentirse cómodo con la relación.

─ ¿Cloud? –le llamó cantante

─ Dime

─ Desde que estamos juntos no hemos tenido una cita

─ ¿Ci. . . cita?

─ Sip

─ ¿Qué dices?

─ Zack, yo. . .

─ Vamos no podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo así, además no sales muy a menudo que digamos apenas si conoces la luz

─ E. . . está bien ¿A dónde iremos?

─ ¿Te gusta ir al cine?

─ Nunca he ido a un cine

─ ¿Qué? ¿nunca?

─ No

─ Vaya todavía hay mucho que no sé de ti mi bello ángel

Zack había decidido llamarle de esa forma desde que comenzaron a salir hacia casi dos semanas, se justificó diciendo que cuando duerme el blondie parece un ángel a lo que éste le respondió con una reprimenda por vigilarlo cuando duerme ya que aún dormían separados.

En el cinema, Zack no escatimaba en consentirle y hacerle sentir bien, después de todo así era normalmente con él. Aprovechando el estrecho espacio entre los asientos el moreno utilizó el truco del bostezo para pasar su brazo por el cuello del blondie y acercarle más.

─ ¿Te divertiste mi ángel?

─ Si –respondió apenado por cómo le llamaba

─ ¿Tienes hambre?

─ Un poco

─ Entonces vayamos a comer ¿qué es lo que se te apetece? Cómo a ti no te gusta comer cualquier cosa, eso es algo que me dado cuenta estos últimos días

─ ¿Eso qué significa?

─ No te enojes, es que me dí cuenta de que no has probado algunos platillos y lo que te gusta es muy extraño además de caro

─ ¿Te molesta comprarme cosas?

─ No, no por supuesto que no, sólo intentaba demostrarte que te presto atención y que estoy aprendiendo a conocerte

En ese momento recordó el día en que se ofreció a comprarle ropa pues no podía seguir usando la suya que era varias tallas más, le siguió hasta una tienda de moda y gastó gran parte de sus ahorros, sin reprocharle nada pues le hacía feliz que el blondie lo fuese también. Tenía memorizado que estaba acostumbrado a lujos que seguro su padre le consentía.

─ ¿Y bien, qué apeteces?

─ ¡Sushi!

─ Ok

Caminaban por la calle en busca del antojo del pequeño ángel de Zack cuando de pronto fueron rodeados por sujetos de negro, dos de ellos tomaron al mayor por los hombros y le sometieron en el suelo, mientras que a Cloud uno de ellos lo obligó a entrar en un auto con vidrios polarizados, apenas fue subido al auto se marchó con él abordo sin embargo, Zack gritaba y peleaba por zafarse para alcanzar el vehículo que se llevaba a su ángel.

─ ¡Cloud!

─ ¡Zack!

─ ¡Suéltenme! ¡Cloud!

Vió desaparecer frente de sí el auto en cuanto a él fue subido a otro auto sin conocer su destino o lo que ocurría.

Continuará. . .

* * *

Comentario de la A.

_Aún no ha ocurrido nada importante pero ésto me dará la oprtunidad de mantener activa la historia y aumentar el número de capítulos como lo he prometido de ésta novela en un repensando la trama pero espero no se acostumbren a los cuentos de hadas que he asignado a ésta pareja desde el inicio de mis fanficts de FFVII recuerden que ya he matado a mis personajes en escritos anteriores, les he causado grandesobstáculos y no siempre les doy el tan esperado final é cambiando la historia en el transcurso del viaje de estos dos en busca de la felicidad._  
_Me alimento de sus comentarios y críticas constructivas._


	4. CHAPTER IV

"Quien sea capaz de dar su vida por mí, le entregaré mi corazón"

La pareja caminaba por la calle en su primera cita, hasta el momento todo había sido alegría y comodidad cuando fueron alcanzados por sujetos enfundados en trajes negros que secuestraron a Cloud y a Zack le llevaron en alguna otra dirección.

Zack fue despertado por un balde de agua fría que le cayó encima, se encontraba atado a una silla sin camisa y golpeado por doquier, los sujetos a su alrededor le golpeaban sin temor.

─ ¿Qué le hicieron a Cloud? –era lo único que decía una y otra vez pero no recibía respuesta, en realidad no le habían dirigido la palabra

En otra parte la situación de Cloud no era muy diferente.

Le habían llevado a la mansión Strife y le dirigieron hasta la oficina de su padre que le esperaba.

─ ¡Padre ¿qué significa todo esto?

─ Cloud, hijo estas de vuelta en casa

─ ¡Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?

─ Te he estado buscando –se acercó a abrazarle a lo que su hijo respondió retrocediendo- Cloud, supe que algo te había pasado por eso le ordené a mis hombres que detuvieran a ese sujeto que te tenía prisionero

─ ¡Papá, Zack no me ha hecho nada!

─ Ese hombre te tenía prisionero y no te permitía volver a casa

─ ¿En donde está Zack, qué le has hecho?

─ Eso no importa, ve a tu habitación todo. . .

─ ¡No! ¡Escúchame maldita sea!

─ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? –el hombre se acercó y le dio una bofetada- ¡Soy tu padre!

La reacción de su progenitor le sacó de sí haciéndole llorar asustado.

─ ¡Zack es mi novio!

─ ¡¿Qué? ¡No permitiré que mi hijo sea un afeminado!

Después de gritarle, le golpeó nuevamente enfadado por la confesión de su hijo. No imaginaba que la razón de su fuga fuera por tal motivo.

En su habitación, Cloud lloraba desconsolado.

─ Zack ¿en donde estás?

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron en sus respectivas celdas. Cloud en su lujosa habitación adolorido física y mentalmente.

Zack estaba apenas consciente cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

─ Despierta

Levantó la cabeza tratando de distinguir a quien le llamaba.

─ ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Cloud?

─ Soy el padre de Cloud

─ ¿Su. . . pa. . .dre?

─ Así es, déjennos solos –ordenó a los hombres que les acompañaban

─ ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

─ Cloud me dijo que eran. . . amantes ¿es verdad?

─ Jm –sonrió- estamos juntos pero no ha ocurrido nada si es lo que le preocupa

─ Escúchame bien –le tomó por los cabellos- mi hijo no es una afeminado y no voy a permitir que esté con un sujeto como tú

─ Yo lo amo

─ ¡Cállate! –le golpeó con el dorso de la mano- ¿cómo te atreves a decir esas estupideces? Cloud se fue por tu culpa pero ahora volverá a donde pertenece

─ Usted le hizo mucho daño por eso se fue

─ No dejaré que le arruines la vida, así que no te le vuelvas a acercar

El señor Strife ordenó lo arrojaran por ahí con la advertencia de que no volviera a acercarse a su hijo pródigo.

Cloud se sumió en la depresión mientras extrañaba a Zack, dejó de comer y hablar con los demás se sentía nuevamente solo, su padre le llenó con regalos con la condición de que olvidará lo pasado pero no podía abandonar lo que sentía.

─ ¿Cloud? Hijo, ¿qué te parece ir a una regata? A ti te gustan mucho

─ No tengo ánimos

─ Hasta cuando vas a olvidarlo ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que no debe ser así?

─ ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Lo amo papá y no me importa si me entiendes o no, lo que siento por él no va a cambiar jamás

─ ¡Ya basta! Si no cambias entonces puedes olvidarte de todos tus privilegios, irás a un internado si es necesario pero no voy a permitir que seas homosexual

Mientras tanto Zack estaba totalmente herido, tenía algunos huesos rotos y las heridas tardarían en cerrar.

─ Así que ese es su padre. . . supongo que estará mejor, está en donde debe estar

Los días pasaban y no podían olvidarse. Cloud se rebelaba a ratos a su padre que le castigaba una y otra vez. Hasta que encontró un respiro.

─ Si, si –el señor Strife hablaba por teléfono- ahí estaré, mañana mismo parto hacia allá

En cuanto a Zack volvió a su rutina, sin embargo nada era igual, no tenía ánimos para trabajar ni mucho menos para pensar en su gran sueño.

─ ¿Zack?

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Y ahora? No me digas que la chava ésta te dejó ¿o por qué estás tan deprimido?

─ Su padre no quiere que estemos juntos, piensa que soy una especie de pervertido o algo así

─ Que mala suerte amigo, yo que tú me la robaba y me fugaba lejos en donde no nos encontraran

─ El problema es que su familia es muy influyente y ni siquiera puedo acercarme a una milla porque sus matones son capaces de arrancarme la cabeza

─ ¡Fiu! Te metiste con la hija de algún tipo rico

─ . . .

─ Mejor olvídala

─ Tal vez tengas razón. . . tal vez no nos volvamos a ver

En la mansión Strife, el padre de Cloud se preparaba para partir en un nuevo viaje de negocios.

─ Espero que mientras esté fuera te comportes

─ . . .

─ No quiero saber que has vuelto a ver a ese sujeto, ¿no vas a decir nada?

─ . . .

El blondie menor ni siquiera le miraba por temor a ser reprendido. El señor Strife se había marchado pero dejó indicaciones para el cuidado de su hijo las 24 hrs, pero por supuesto éste no era tonto e iría en busca de su protector.

Espero hasta que todos se hubiesen dormido y se escabulló por los pasillos hasta la salida de empleados de la mansión, habiéndose robado la llave escapó sin llamar la atención de nadie a pesar de lo difícil que era salir de la fortaleza que su padre había impuesto.

Llegó hasta la calle principal donde abordó un taxi, en el camino se emocionaba cada vez más al pensar que volvería a verle, escuchó de su progenitor que le soltaron en ese entonces así que le buscó en el único lugar donde sabía, la casa de Zack.

Los alrededores no eran muy seguros, aprendió del moreno a pasar desapercibido en el lugar, se colocó la gorra de la sudadera y ocultó su rostro aunque algunos mechones rubios se asomaban de entre las sombras. Llamó a la puerta nervioso hasta que escuchó respuesta.

─ ¡Voy!

Al abrir la puerta, el moreno se encontró con un encapuchado que no logró reconocer al instante.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Levantó el rostro para que pudiera reconocerlo.

─ Hola Zack

─ ¿Cloud? ¿qué. . . qué haces aquí?

─ Yo. . . quería verte. . . –se sonrojó por el valor que reunió para hacer todo lo que hizo

Dentro del apartamento.

─ ¿Tu padre sabe que estás aquí?

─ No, él salió de viaje así que escapé de los guardias

─ Ya veo

─ Deben estar buscándote y vendrán hasta aquí por ti

─ No me importa, no quiero volver –dicho esto giro el rostro con la cabeza gacha

Zack alcanzó a mirar manchas en su rostro.

─ ¿Qué te pasó? –le bajó la gorra para mirarle bien

─ Mi padre

─ ¿Él te golpéó?

-asintió- pero no pasa nada

El moreno estaba furioso de ver a su bello ángel maltratado de esa forma.

─ Necesito saber algo

─ Dime

─ ¿Quién eres en realidad? –espetó serio

El blondie se preocupó ante la reacción de éste.

─ ¿A. . . qué te refieres?

─ ¿Quién eres? Nunca me dijiste de donde vienes, yo fui sincero contigo y tú me mentiste

─ Zack

─ ¡Deja de decir mi nombre!

Cloud retrocedió asustado.

─ ¡Ni siquiera sé si es tu nombre real, no sé quien es tu familia o lo que hacen, me mentiste no podemos estar juntos!

Las lágrimas que una vez prometió cuidar se desbordaban sin control por las rosadas mejillas del blondie que no decía nada tan sólo le miraba, desconcertado y con el corazón roto salió corriendo del apartamento en la oscuridad de la noche sin importarle lo que pudiese ocurrirle con su huída.

Mientras tanto el moreno estaba igualmente desconcertado con la reacción del blondie.

─ No es mi intensión herirte pero es que no te conozco

De vuelta en casa, Cloud entró por la puerta principal siendo descubierto por todos sin importarle esto caminó hasta su habitación. Su escape provocó que le fuera impuesta una mayor vigilancia, cuando su padre se enteró de lo ocurrido las cosas empeoraron.

─ ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! –se acercó para bofetearlo una y otra vez haciéndole sangrar- ¡es la última vez que te burlas de ésta forma, irás a un internado!

El pobre Cloud lloraba impacientemente, se había llenado de ira y odio por todo lo pasado, aprovechó la distracción de todos los guardias cuando su padre les llamó para acordar las nuevas reglas de la casa Strife, escapó nuevamente no podía seguir así.

Fue hasta un puente cercano y subió a él.

─ ¡Nunca debí haber nacido, los odio a todos! Zack. . . -esto último lo susurró

Al otro lado del puente, Zack caminaba cabizbajo no lograba dejarle cuando vio a alguien al otro lado a punto de saltar corrió para evitarlo.

─ ¡Oye! ¿qué haces?

Cuando se volvió la persona al borde se sorprendió aún más.

─ ¿Cloud?

Estaba inconsolable en llanto, con el rostro golpeado y un hilo de sangre recorría la comisura de su labio.

─ ¿Qué te pasó?

─ "Hip" nada ¡aléjate!

─ No lo haré ¿qué crees que haces?

─ ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

─ Tranquilízate mira. . .

─ ¡Cállate no quiero saber nada! –se volvió de nuevo al frente dándole la espalda al moreno- haré lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo

Cloud se soltó de la barandilla para dejarse caer, cerró los ojos resignado a terminar con su sufrimiento. Toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos en un segundo, se dejó abrazar por el viento que le acariciaba instantes antes de fallecer.

─ ¡CLOUD!

* * *

_En éste punto he comenzado a darle un vuelco a la historia, el sufrimiento está a la orden del día. Por supuesto nadie se esperaría que un padre se comportara de forma salvaje tras perder el respeto de su hijo cuando ha dado la vida intentando darle lo í no se puede adivinar quien sufre más, si el padre o el hijo pero eso es algo que deben descubrir a lo largo de la historia inclusocon el nuevo estereotipo de padre mafioso y un Cloud que se arriesga ante creo que me he pasado con el drama, pero como ya he mencionado antes estaré cambiando la dirección de la historia._

_Thanx 4 ur comments_


	5. CHAPTER V

"Cuando las hadas y los caballeros comienzan a ser una fantasía es el fin de la vida"

La vida de una persona consiste en nacer, vivir y morir, sin embargo existen almas desdichadas que sobreviven en medio de la oscuridad algunas siguen su camino a pesar de sufrir pero otras tan frágiles que finiquitan su existencia de mano propia. La injusticia divina pocas veces es compensada. . .

Cloud despertaba abriendo lentamente los ojos se llevó la mano a la cabeza, con jaqueca y mareo apenas lograba levantarse, intentó concentrarse.

─ Mi cabeza. . . –se sentó al borde de la cama. Entonces recordó en un destello de recuerdo lo ocurrido al menos hasta donde sabía había escapado de su casa

Miró alrededor buscando un indicio de donde podría encontrarse.

─ Por fin despertaste

Se volvió donde la voz inmediatamente.

─ ¿Zack?

─ Te traje un poco de sopa espero que te guste

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─ ¿No recuerdas?

─ Lo último que recuerdo es que. . . me fui de mi casa, creo. . .

─ Es mejor que comas algo, toma –le ofreció el tazón

Unos minutos después el blondie había terminado parecía tener un gran apetito, sorbió el líquido final y sintió algo en su labio.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Es un poco de antiséptico para que la herida no se infecte

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Estabas muy lastimado y por eso. . . cuando saltaste. . .del puente

─ El puente. . . lo recuerdo –dijo tristemente- pero. . . ¿cómo?

─ Cuando saltaste te saqué del agua ¿por qué lo hiciste?

─ ¡No es tu problema! Me voy –se puso de pié para irse pero fue detenido

─ Deja de hacer estupideces

─ ¿Qué? –el menor se sintió nuevamente abrumado

─ No voy a permitir que te hagas daño

─ ¡Suéltame! A ti que te importa lo que me pase, tú. . . –sintió que sus ojos se irritaban- tú me traicionaste

─ Yo no te traicioné

─ Te odio

─ Perdóname

─ ¿Eh?

─ Perdóname, no debí haberme comportado de esa forma, te necesito

─ Estoy confundido

─ Estaba furioso porque no me habías dicho nada sobre ti y yo de verdad quiero estar contigo, quiero conocerte

─ Entiendo. . . si ese es tu mejor pretexto te lo diré

─ . . .

─ Mi padre es un hombre con muchos negocios, trabaja con personas con intereses políticos no es de esas personas que pierde algo de su propiedad y se queda de brazos cruzados, pero. . . eso ya lo sabes. . .

─ ¿Y por eso te maltrata de esa forma?

─ No, nunca lo había hecho hasta que le dije lo nuestro. . . ó al menos la tonta idea idea que tenía sobre nosotros. Fui un idiota creer que tú y yo. . . -bajó el rostro, sus mechones ocultaban la tristeza

─ Cloud, mírame. . . yo te amo. . .

─ Zack

─ Fui un estúpido por como me comporté pero de verdad te necesito

Zack le besó tiernamente evitando lastimar las heridas de su rostro, le dirigió hasta la cama al final de la habitación y le recostó con cuidado, comenzó a besar su rostro, cuello y fue bajando a su pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

─ Zack

─ Tranquilo

─ ¿Qué haces?

─ No tengas miedo

─ No, no. . .

─ No voy a lastimarte te lo prometo

Zack se negó a las peticiones del blondie de detenerse, le sacó la camiseta, y los jeans estaban por ser despojados.

─ Zack, no, detente por favor

─ Cloud, te amo, no puedo esperar ¿estás asustado cierto?

─ . . .

─ ¿Es tu primera vez?

El menor asintió apenado.

─ Voy a ser muy cuidadoso

Ambos estaban vulnerables, Zack estaba a punto de entrar en Cloud.

─ Detente –casi le suplicaba

Se introdujo un poco soltando un gemido de parte del menor, una vez dentro el dolor era demasiado y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla así que le distrajo con un beso cuando sintió que se había acostumbrado a la intromisión continuó.

El clímax llegó cuando Cloud terminó en el estómago de Zack y éste al poco tiempo dentro del blondie.

Al final se quedaron dormidos abrazados, aunque el despertar traería consecuencias para alguno.

Al despertar, Zack miró el rostro de su amado ángel a su lado besando su cuello tibiamente, el menor abrió los ojos al poco tiempo miró a su alrededor y recordó la noche anterior.

Se levantó de prisa de la cama dejando caer a su compañero.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ No debí hacer esto

─ Espera

Zack le tomó por la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí, podían sentir el cuerpo semi-desnudo del otro apenas les cubría las sábanas.

─ Tranquilo, lo que pasó fue maravilloso, nos amamos y eso es lo único que cuenta

─ Pero, mi padre va a matarme

─ No te preocupes, no tiene porque saberlo –le besó la mano- será nuestro pequeño secreto –le guiñó el ojo pícaramente

Acordaron mantener su relación en secreto hasta que pudiesen encontrar una forma de estar juntos, Cloud volvió a casa y para su suerte nadie notó su ausencia creyendo que dormía nadie se tomó la molestia de buscarle en la habitación, ésta vez su padre no le reprocharía nada eso le mantuve sereno el resto del día.

Al poco tiempo que el señor Strife volvió llamó a su hijo para hablarle en privado.

─ ¿Me llamaste padre?

─ Pasa, toma asiento

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Cloud. . .

─ . . .

─ Estuve pensando en lo ocurrido y creo que te debo una disculpa

─ ¿Papá?

─ Lamento haberte golpeado y gritado de esa forma

─ Olvídalo

─ Entiende, eres mi único hijo y cuando desapareciste creí que te había ocurrido algo, después cuando te ví con ese sujeto imaginé que te habría secuestrado

─ Zack, es bueno papá

─ ¿De verdad están juntos?

─ Si –respondió apenado

─ ¿Desde cuando?

─ En realidad hace poco tiempo

─ ¿En donde lo conociste o de donde salió?

─ ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

─ Pienso que debo conocer al hombre que cautivó a mi amado hijo

Provocándole sonrojarse al blondie.

─ Pero entonces. . .

─ No lo he aceptado pero si eres feliz. . .

─ ¿Hablas en serio? –Cloud no lo podía creer, su padre le estaba demostrando apoyo por primera vez lo que le hizo feliz sonriendo de verdad en mucho tiempo

─ Si, si pero no permitiré que salgas con ese, con ese. . .

─ Su nombre es Zack Fair

─ ¿Zack? Que nombre tan ordinario

─ Papá –espetó en un puchero

─ ¿Qué edad tiene?

─ Mmm. . . es tres años mayor que yo

─ Es demasiado mayor para ti ¿y qué es lo que hace?

─ Es es. . .

En ese momento sonó el timbre del teléfono lo que interrumpió la conversación.

─ Continuaremos esto más tarde

Por el momento, el señor Strife le permitía visitar a Zack con la condición de ser acompañado por sus guardaespaldas que no les daban un segundo para intimar siquiera besarse ó juntarse en sitios públicos, en una de las incómodas citas vigiladas el blondie habló.

─ Zack

─ ¿Qué ocurre mi ángel?

─ ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a cenar?

La pregunta detuvo el corazón del moreno por algunos segundos, era una invitación que podría constarle la vida.

─ Jajaja me hiciste reír

─ Estoy hablando en serio

El rostro del blondie desconcertó al moreno que comprendió que no bromeaba.

─ Cloud, tu padre me mataría

─ Aceptó que estemos juntos

─ ¡Sí, pero con tus guardianes!

─ Si él te conociera cambiaría de opinión a cerca de ti

─ Escucha. . . te quiero mucho pero estoy seguro que si me ve más de cerca me convertiré en su cena

─ Hazlo por mí

Zack no podía rechazar la mirada que el menor le dedicaba casi suplicante, se acostumbró a realizar sus deseos realidad de esa forma le vería sonreír lo que le daba al moreno una razón para estar vivo.

─ ¡Ahh! –suspiró- bien, es sólo por ti ¿de acuerdo? –recalcó en la última frase

─ Gracias – le premió con un beso en la mejilla

─ Supongo que será una noche larga. . .

* * *

_Ni siquiera sé si ya he comenzado a divagar, si he perdido totalmente la finalidad de "Nostra Storia". Pero sigo modificando a los personajes, la trama y el entorno en el que se desenvuelve la historia aunque supongo que es lo más interesante de todo esto al ser tan diferente del restode mis trabajos estructurados artisticamente, una grieta puede llevaros a lugares jamás soñados._

_Espero no demorar en continuar los avances esta ocasión como lo hice por seguirme hasta ahora, no olviden dejar review, comentarios, opiniones y críticas é responder a vuestros mensajes y review lo antes posible como mi tiempo me lo permita._

_Continuará. . ._


End file.
